


Big Bang Drabbles

by lady_dee



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pairings Will Be Added After, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_dee/pseuds/lady_dee
Summary: This is a collection of Big Bang Drabbles.





	Big Bang Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests and prompts. To make requests, you can go to my tumblr deethenorth or comment down below.  
> There are two rules: I do not write bigbang/readers and I only write about Big Bang.

Staring at the clock, he finally noticed the clock was ticking slower than normal. Daesung glanced down at his wristwatch then glanced back at the clock on the wall, just right above the double doors. It was ten minutes slower.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

He yawned tiredly, the slow ticking sound was making him tired. He wanted to go home and enjoy his free day but much like his other crazy days it was impossible to enjoy it for just one day, especially getting a phone call from a mall security about a certain incident that had occurred which left him baffled for so long as he drove here.

Leaning against the wall, Daesung let out another yawn as he waited.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Okay, the slow ticking sound was driving him crazy that he wanted to muffled his ears and sing his heart out. Singing was better than having to listen to that painful, slow ticking sound.

The double doors suddenly burst opened and Daesung straightened his back but then slumped back, staring at his shoes while trying to hide his face, even though he had a mask on to hide his identity, as a couple came out with a teenager in tow, scolding the young teen rather loudly as they strode past by him. Daesung winced at the sound of a loud slap when the teen talked back.

The small family quickly disappeared and the security room went back to silence, only the sound of slow ticking remains.

Daesung let out another yawn and at that moment, one of the double doors was opened by a security. Daesung straightened his back once he saw Seunghyun coming out, sheepishly looking as he gave him one of his frivolous and sheepish grins.

Daesung marched up to him, arms waving as the question that was burning in his mind for the passed hour blurted out of his mouth.

"Hyung! You got into an argument with a five-year-old over a toy?!"

-

Orignally posted on Feb 19, 2015.


End file.
